


Suffering Eternally

by HelenaMcCord



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Depression, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Minor Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, PTSD, Post-Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaMcCord/pseuds/HelenaMcCord
Summary: She's an empty shell of the woman she used to be.





	Suffering Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> a simple drabble i wrote for my biTch on my rp account enjoy this!!

 

The water had already turned cold from the amount of time she had been it. The familiar scent of cherry in the water had faded as well and the clear colour turned to a murky grey. Long tendrils of ebony curls clung to the wet skin of her ivory back lined with white scars. Those once bright brown eyes were now empty and dark with trauma. She was a whole new woman. And not in a good fashion. She was a lifeless vessel of the woman she used to be. There was no more Bellatrix the warrior, but Bellatrix the broken. How was she supposed to presume her position of Lieutenant when she could barely bring herself to move? He would be so disappointed in her in this moment. Bellatrix still only sat in the cold water, wishing it was all a bad dream and that she would wake up in her warm bed next to her husband at the ripe age of 31 once again.

 

`Three times the door was tapped on in an audible sense, but Bellatrix did not react. Not until she heard the voice of her baby sister through the door. “Bella? Are you cleaned up now? I have your favourite dress set out on the bed. Bella?” Silence. Panic overtook the younger sister before she muttered the simple first year charm to unlock the door of the washroom she had left her eldest sister in. The sight was heart wrenching. Bellatrix had made no effort to anything other than sit and stare at nothing as if she was trapped in time. It brought tears to her icy blue eyes. “Bellatrix Druella Lestrange! This isn’t healthy! You cannot just sit and mope! I won’t have it!” Narcissa’s voice had cracked half way through as if she was on the verge of tears and she was. The blonde picked up a rag to wash some of the grime off of her sister, but as soon as the contact was made; Bellatrix flinched away. 

 

After many minutes of effort, Narcissa finally got Bellatrix to let her touch her dirtied skin with the wet cloth. Her older sister stayed mute even as Narcissa attempted to make conversation. The woman sitting in the white basin wasn’t her sister rather an empty shell of her. It made the young blonde’s eyes glaze with glimmering tears as she bit back sobs. Her big sister used to be her idol. A brave warrior in her eyes. And now it was clear that even warriors had their defeats. She simply wondered if this warrior would bounce back or not. It seemed unlikely now as her older sister stayed silent and still. Bellatrix was dead and this woman was a stranger. That was all she knew.


End file.
